Bound by Ice
by FallenKitsunee
Summary: Ashtae is a death knight with nothing but vengeance on her mind. She was once a rogue that belonged to the Night Elves, but now she was a rogue in more than one meaning. She allies herself with no faction. In her quest for vengeance she will get dragged into something much bigger than she could ever imagine. In a plot full of lies and betrayal she will find hope, friends, even love
1. Introduction

This is just really an intro to just throw things out there, so it's short and crappy xD next chapter will be much better. I just wrote this today since on Dat Be Stupid, Mon I lost my notes...so I forgot the new trolls name... I refuse to rename him, I refuse Dx

Anywho, this is just one of the ideas that has been sitting around for awhile, I have two others as well, that I may post the first chapter to as well, just to get them out there. o-o I've planned each of them pretty dang far, too.

And well yeah. O.o I'll get out the next chapter to this sometime later tonight.

* * *

She heard nothing but the roar of the rain and the screaming of her still heart, all she could see was the fresh soil of a new grave. The marble tombstone stared back at her, taunting her. It should've been her that was buried beneath the Earth.

It had been her...once.

This was nothing but a cruel reminder that she shouldn't be here, not on this soil. She shouldn't feel the soft coolness of the rain, nor should her eyes feel the sting of tears that will never be shed. Ashtae should've died years ago, well she did die, she should've _stayed _dead all those years ago. She had been a night elf trained in the ways of a rogue, she knew her poisons well, and the shadows had been nothing but her plaything.

She had been happy with her life, but maybe it was the small fact that she had been completely satisfied with her life at that time which had caused her downfall. Ashtae had had been married to Xander for a short while, the two had been completely enamored with one another. Xander was a proud night elven male, he was a brilliant warrior who harbored no fear when rushing his enemies. He was tall, broad, and strong like the majority of the night elven men, the only thing that set him completely apart from their people was his stupidity.

He wasn't wise nor was he cunning. (He honestly couldn't tell the difference between any humans, he said they all look the same...he even threw the dwarves in among them)

He was a complete moron, but that is what drew Ashtae to him. He had been different, he had been...sweet. The rogue had grown sick of her peoples snobbish ways, one would think they would have learned from the War of the Ancients about looking down on any single being, but they hadn't. Ashtae had even gone as far as to befriend a Draenai just to seperate herself further from her people.

Anushka was a shaman, and Ashtae soon forgot the reason for approaching the shaman as the two became close friends. What was supposed to have been a facade turned into something real.

Or so Ashtae had thought.

Anushka was the reason for Ashtae's demise. The two had accecpted a quest in the Blasted Lands to rid a small village of some scourge. Ashtae had insisted that Xander stay behind, there was no need for him to abandon his post for such an easy quest. He had needed his job as a body guard, and Ashtae wasn't going to make him walk away from it.

In the end it hadn't been a quest at all, in the Blasted Lands the shaman had betrayed Ashtae and had paid the three scourge to kill her. Ashtae had lost everything to her so called close friend. That would have been the end of her story but Lich King had resurrected her years later has one of his minions. She had been a mindless undead slave, and Xander had been the fool who had saved her.

It was the irony of this situation that made her hurt the most, Xander was supposed to be the smiling fool he had always been, not a cold bloodless corpse like she was. Her nails bit viciously into her palms as she pushed the memories away. Pain made her mind focused. No one else was here to grieve. They had all left much earlier, they would not tolerate her prescence any longer. It didn't matter who she had been when her heart had pumped life through her veins, all she was now was an upset to the balance. Xander had been the only one to treat her normally. It had been because of him that she hadn't been killed on sight.

After Xander had stalked the frozen wastes of Northrend to find her, after she had begun to actually feel happy again, she would no longer see his idiotic grin, she would no longer look upon his chiseled features.

She was numb.

Ashtae had forgotten that feeling, being dead she didn't feel much of anything anymore. She turned away from the pale marble of the gravestone, now that Xander was gone she had no reason to stay. A cold rage began to build in her chest as she thought of the Cataclysm, it had been because of the disturbance in nature that had took Xander from her. With the world breaking from the release of the mighty Deathwing, nature had been nothing but hell.

Hurricanes, typhoons, earthquakes, all major disasters popping up as if it were a common occurance, their destructive force always at its highest. Harsh winds and high waves had torn up the harbor outside of Darnassus as if it was a small blade of grass being pulled by someones hand. A piece of wood from the broken harbor had been hurled at high speeds from the wind that had skewered her husband.

Ashtae shook her head viciously, pushing the memories away.

She would have her vengence.

She would not start with the dragon bearing scales of ebony.

She would go back to where it all start. She would kill Anushka first, the Alliance and the Horde could deal with that monster of a dragon. The death knight paid no mind to the twigs snapping beneath her plate clad feet. She had nothing left to worry about, she was now a rogue in more than one way. She allied herself with neither faction, as of this moment she lived (well, unlived) only for vengence.

So with the bitter taste of grief in her mouth she cut all ties and left.

The dead did not suffer the living.

* * *

I could...not throw humor into that o-o and trust me I will have my humor . I just had to throw in a bit of the back story to start this one off. xD Eek, well, uh, I'll get the next chapter out soon...and I just found my notes! :D So I can work on Dat, Be Stupid Mon, yaaay! :D I can't believe I just wrote this horrible piece of fiction Dx *dies and posts it anyway* o-o


	2. Paladins and Pride

Seems to me I can't write anything long anymore, but I had to get this out for a friend of mine xD he should feel spoiled . even if I'm positive this chappy sucks worse than the last one o.o oh well. Ah this takes place quite a few months after the introduction.

* * *

"Akasha," Ashtae ground out from between clenched teeth as she glared at her stubborn mount. "I don't care if your ass seems to be made of lead, but I need to get to at least the outskirts of this place before the moon rises!"

Akasha did nothing but snort in her face and turned so the mentioned body part was now in the death knight's face. Ashtae growled in frustration and turned away from her death charger. Of all the damn chargers she could've chosen, she had to choose the one with the most attitude.

When she had been a minion of the Lich King, Akasha had at least obeyed her. Once Ashtae had regained possession of herself...the damned charger's attitude had completely changed. She frowned and shoved the short tresses of her dark hair behind one of her long ears. Akasha had hair the color of the darkest shadow. It wasn't unusal for a night elf, the only thing that seperated her from her living brethren was the lack of amber or silver eyes.

She now possessed pupiless glowing blue eyes, all of the death knights had them. Her skin had actually retained its pigment, and her facial tattoos were still as dark as the day they had been inked. The only other difference was her lack of warmth. Any other differences lay within her.

Akasha harshly kicked a nearby stone, and watched in satisfaction as it landed a few leagues from her. Wandering through Outland wasn't as hard as when she had been alive, being undead had its perks. She didn't have to eat or drink, she didn't even have to sleep.

But she did sleep, she only closed her eyes and drifted off into that darkness for the dreams. Dreams were the only thing she enjoyed nowadays.

Ashtae was shocked from her thoughts as the ground suddenly met her face. She pushed herself up and spun towards the culprit while spitting dirt out of her mouth. "Dammit Akasha!" she snarled.

Said mount just turned her head to where one large chocolate brown eye stared down at her. The death knight spat profanties at her mount and stalked away in the opposite direction. "Whatever, I can do this on my own." she grumbled to herself.

It had taken quite some time to find information on Anushka, a goblin had informed her (for the right price, of course) that the shaman had business in Outland. And so here she was, lost somewhere within Hellfire Peninsula, with a stubborn mount, and no sense of direction.

Hellfire looked the same no matter where she looked, dirt, dead bodies, demons, and more dirt. Ashtae just kept walking and ignored the sound of hooves following behind her. She knew that if she stopped walking and tried to climb onto Akasha that the charger would just pull another stunt to get out of being ridden.

"I'm going to get myself a nice obedient Talbuk if I ever make it to Nagrand," she grumbled.

Akasha let loose another snort behind her, as if she understood what Ashtae had been saying. The death knight believed the horse actually did understand what she said.

Damn cheeky mount...

This continued on for quite some time until Ashtae gave up. The scenery hadn't changed for the last hour, she had to be going in circles. She really should have bought that map, but she was cheap...and that goblin was selling everything for a price that was much higher than their worth.

Stupid greedy goblins.

She let out another frustrated sigh and let her anger out on another rock, watching once again with satisfaction as it flew several leagues away from her, except this time she didn't hear the clicking of stone hitting stone, instead she heard a muffled grunt of pain. Great, what was she going to have to kill no, she had honestly forgotten just how many adepts, hellfire orcs, and petty thieves had jumped her during the course of her journey across Hellfire. She had slain every single one of them, if they were stupid enough to jump her then she figured they were too stupid to live.

Ashtae sighed once again and her hand moved towards the short sword strapped to her side as an obviously male figured made his way into her line of vision. He was a blood elf, and figured he must be a paladin with as much fancy plate armor strapped to him.

The male took one look at her and held his hands up in defence. "I will not hurt you, Alliance." he said in surprisingly good common.

"I ally myself with no one, what do you want paladin?" she replied in Orcish. "and make it short, or my blade will."

She had no patience for anyone, the living only made her remember.

Ashtae refused to remember.

"I am Haiden, and who might you be?" he tilted his head to the side and light bounced off of his helm. She wished he would take the damn thing off, it would make killing him much easier. But he wasn't a threat yet, so he would live.

"My name is of no importance to you, blood elf." She spat before turning and pulling herself up onto Akasha, surprisingly the undead horse didn't do anything, all she did was flick one ear when the death spurred her into a gallop to leave the blood elf behind.

Ashtae told herself she had left the paladin alive because he had been no threat, she refused to acknowledge that she had actually not wanted to kill the friendly fool.

She had no heart.

She refused to get close to anyone, a life of solitude was someone she deserved.


End file.
